


100 Ways To Die

by TemiDark



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Action, Adventure, Comedy, Humor, Revolution, Romance, Time Travel, World Domination
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-03-04 02:16:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13354383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TemiDark/pseuds/TemiDark
Summary: In the past a terrible accident occurred on an EXO concert that cost someone's life, it being Park Chanyeols. One of his hardcore fans goes into deep depression upon such loss which causes her to start world domination. 13 years later you discover a way to go back in time, your mission being to fix the world like the war never happened. Do you have any chance to success on your journey?





	1. Go Back In Time

Cover made by me~ But PGNs used are made by by [ **zekavicalmilica**](https://zekavicalmilica.deviantart.com/) from Devianart.

* * *

 

You were doing your absolute best putting on the last improvements on your genius invention. Finally, you would be able to try testing it out to see if it really was working and whatever all the effort you put into this magnificent project would have paid out considering how much hustle you both went through to make it to this point. All the savings were mostly spent on getting all the parts on this device so you two couldn't back down as soon your all your effort would have paid out, you two just needed a couple of more days to try it out and get it working or that's what you at least hoped for. But soon you saw how the red lights started to flash warning you of the upcoming danger that kept making it's way to you each second that passed by and soon the computer in your hideout started an alarm going making you realize something went terribly wrong.  
  
"Emergency, emergency! Intruders detected, please choose a course of action against them!" you looked up of the corner of your eyes glancing at the screens which were soon dead due to someone getting rid of the cameras that were installed around the place, however soon you witnessed a horde of men heading your way, sure the final doors would be quite a challenge to open but you were aware that you hardly had 30 minutes left before the military would make it way to your hideout. You must have been stupid for thinking that they would have never found you out here. Sighting you soon yelled realizing there was no other course you could have taken.  
  
“Egzid, prepare full defence mode, also clear a escape route for (f/n).” you ordered as your trusted partner in crime that spend so many years beside your side had an idea what exactly you were thinking and thus he decided to go against your idea, disagreeing to it fully.

"No, you can't! We have never tried this time machine out! What if you die while trying? I can't simply allow you to do something so stupid and reckless." yet it seemed he would have lost this argument this time around even if he had a point. Hurryingly you tried to check if everything was in order while telling him.  
  
"You know pretty well we can't just simply abandon it here, I don't want the military to put their slimy hands on this piece of masterpiece, if they do you know exactly that we will never have a chance against them anymore. Thus this is my last chance to fix this all and make this shitty world domination never happen!" you explained in frustration while wiping your sweat away with the palm of your hand.  
  
"Still we can destroy it all and remake it." sure it may have been better but you knew soon revolutionary army will be out of time, your numbers of soldiers kept on decreasing every single day that was passing you by, so many dead in this cruel war against one single democrat and their powerful army that only became stronger each single day, hungry for more power and destruction. You knew you two were too close to achieve something and that you hardly had the sources to remake all of this yet again.  
  
"No, you get out of here and let's blow up this place, make it fall to the ground so all the documents burn up. You can still remake the time-machine without me if I happen to fail this round. Like even if we survive this there is no guarantee we won't die in the next couple of weeks. There are barely any allies we can ask for help around here, so I rather die trying doing my absolute best." having that out your chest you soon saw your friend nodding agreeing to this idea, even if he wasn't fully convinced just yet.  
  
“But do you even know where to head to stop all this madness?” he asked as you just nodded your head being positive you got this.

"Seoul, South Korea year 2018." you stated being really sure about your decision.  
  
"So like 13 years ago." your friend nodded to himself while pointing this out as he started to gather some things for his self-defense purposes.  
  
"Grab the robot with you, they cannot get their hands on her too." you mentioned as you partner nodded, grabbing everything he left as you were left on your own with the alarm sounds echoing thru the lab rather loudly thankfully your focus was on point so it hardly distracted you from your actual job you were basically tuning out all the sounds being aware if you screwed it, it would have been your last day on earth. This reminded of the task of which you supposed to set in motion and soon you spoke up.  
  
"Egzid put the system on self-destruction 15 minutes from now." the computer put in your command in its system and soon another more powerful alarm spread itself inside the building for everyone to hear.  
  
"Self-destruction activated, please evacuate from the building or politely just die." soldiers that heard this piece of information started to scatter themselves around, running for their lives, meanwhile some of them just assumed it was just a prank to scare them off being unaware of the fact the whole place was filled with explosives.  
  
"Commander, I think it's wise to escape this place while we still can, the revolutionary army usually like to destroy their hideouts when they are exposed, thus we shouldn't take it as a mere joke." yet he shrugged away the warning, not being aware that whatever he would come to the last door the only thing that would wait for him there would have been death.  
  
10 minutes passed by and you could hear someone banging on the door, you weren't sure whatever they were brave or simply stupid, considering how only five minutes were left to the whole destruction of this place. But finally, you could say that your invention was ready to start, having the batteries full charged which were filled with the microorganism that fulled it all soon you desperately with shaking hands you put in the date you wanted to go back too. Putting your hands in a prayer soon you heard someone forcefully making their way in, before they could grab your invention or drag you out from your hiding place suddenly you as well as the machine disappeared in front of his eyes, that's when he saw the screen realizing the self-destruction program was no joke, he started to sprint out the building possibly grabbing some documents on his way, thinking they could be useful for their queen. His legs got him long, but not long enough to spare him from the injuries, but one thing he was aware of. The revolutionary army would try to change the past with a time machine and they would do everything to stop them from pulling such a stunt. Sure he was aware that changing history could end up badly for anyone who tried, but it seemed like these people were crazy enough to proceed with such a plan.  



	2. 10th Of May 2018

You arrived somewhere, you were not sure whatever it was the right place and time you wanted to see, but at least you got away from that unfortunate situation which was playing in your favor. Walking out the machine it seemed like you saw how you were transferred to an abandoned building. No one seemed to be around in this crappy construction which made you wonder whatever you haven't gone back in time but your machine just teleported you to a different place on earth. Taking out your phone you started to hack into the satellite or nearest internet connection.

"Strange it's way too easy." you muttered to yourself now glancing out one of the windows seeing some kind of life inside the near building beside this one.

“Maybe I did manage.” you tried to cheer yourself up with those words, as you mentally decided that it would be good to explore, looking at the buildings state you could tell that probably no one stepped their foot there because of how dangerous it seemed.

"Ok if this mission didn't fail I need to get a lot of money and maybe by lottery or by hacking someone..." you weren't sure whatever you could proceed with the later thing, but on the other hand these people kinda owned you the money they had considering how you needed a place to stay to actually help the fool survive so no war would break out from a single heartbroken fan. You decided that for safety precautions to lock up the time machine, never know what kinda fool would touch the majestic invention just because they found curiosity creeping into their mind. On the other hand, it seemed to be safe, no intelligent person would walk inside this exact building unless they had a death wish.

"The only problem is when will they actually demolish it and how much time I actually have to find a place to stay." as you said this you finally walked outside having to go thru a tape that that warned people about the danger still kinda talking to yourself in wonder what course of actions would have been the wisest to proceed with.

"Agghh" you yelled out frustrated just to see a nearby kid running away that was probably scared by your reaction, seeing his facial features you already could tell he was Korean in fact. Looking up seeing all the hangul you knew at least you were inside the right country.

"Yes!" you jumped up now the only question remained did even end up in the right city and the right time? Fast on your legs, you decided to find some conventional store, it didn't take you long in fact and storming inside you asked the cashier the most important question.

" _What date is it now?_ " the male that stood behind the counter looked at you weirdly, sure the question was consider strange because who couldn't be able to keep track of that? But at least he could do was help you out instead of keeping his mouth shut silently judging your common sense.

" _Come on I'm not sure I have much time left."_ you muttered tapping your leg impatiently that's when he answered scared you may cause something stupid and there were already more people gathering at the store eyeing you both. Being a foreigner didn't help you either.

“ _It’s the 10th of May."_ You nodded that's actually what the date the whole accident took place, but were you even in the right year or would you need to wait for a couple of years?

_"Year, tell me the year."_ you seemed really impatient as the guy probably was really close to call a mental institute thinking you must have run out of from there considering your strange clothing and behavior.

_"2018."_ he quickly told you because another customer wanted to pay for their items and all he ever did was wishing for you to disappear from this store so he didn't need to worry about what strange things you could cause.

“Yes!” you soon yelled out realizing you were exactly on the day when Park Chanyeol died, but then a thought hit you, now there was no time to lose and you had no possibility to save him by getting hired and fixing the stupid lamp yourself that seemed to have caused the death, seen by many fans gathered at the event.

"Noo!" you soon let out a cry, the only thing you could do by now was finding the location and possibly jumping in to rescue him yourself, unless you actually could make them cancel the concert and make them fix the freaking light so no one would get hurt. You could feel the adrenaline making its way through your veins, your heart started to beat faster as your brain knew it was now or never. Looking up the GPS as you started to head out the store, having most of the stares onto your figure. Yet you hardly cared, a life needed to be saved but first you needed to figure out a way to make the certain distance which meant walking half of the town.

"Let's see if I can manage to get a free ride." like this, you asked one of the taxi drivers to stop you explained you had no money as you hardly wanted the police to start chasing you on the first day on this journey in the past. 

" _Please drop me off, I will repay you later on."_ but no matter what kind of scene you made telling him your boyfriend was on the verge of dying he didn't seem to believe you the slightest no guilt was coming onto his face.

"So rude, I would have paid him the double if he accepted and waited just one freaking day." you soon glanced at the bus that was leaving the bus station.

"Let's climb on a bus." you muttered to yourself, past those 13 years you had to be in top form to not get caught, climbing and staying on a bus rooftop was not a problem. You already made many of similiar stunts just to get away from the military after all the circumstances that took place now in the future which was all about surviving, sure you could have lived a calm life but as a slave to the dictator which you hardly wanted to be a part of. Flexing your muscles you soon saw one of the guys that was probably as old as you eyeing you from the corner of his eyes, whatever he found you sexy you had no idea. But as soon as he realized the bus stopped he walked in probably just waiting on his tiptoes for you to do the same. But soon you disappeared and everyone inside could hear a thud coming from the top of the buss. The buss driver, as well as the dude that walked in, were so startled they immediately ran outside just to see you chilling on the top of the buss.

“ _Come down!_ ” the driver ordered warning he would call the police, yet the other stranger took a different route.

" _I can pay for you!"_ you couldn't believe you actually just heard that your beautiful yet tired (e/c) eyes started to sparkle in delight and so you jumped down immediately pushing the other two inside the bus.

“ _Hurry hurry I have not much time left!”_ as promised the guy paid for you and so he decided to strike a conversation with you.

" _Thank you so much, I will try to repay you once I get the money and finish my task."_ you assured, pretty confident you were capable of keeping such promise.

" _You don't have to, but I would want to know what caused you to jump like this on the bus, I must say I never seen it happen before. Witnessing this made it feel as if I was a part of some superhero or spy movie."_ you decided to answer his question as you assumed he needed to know about the good deed he just caused, that would result in saving a life.

_"Yea you may think I'm strange but my intuition says that today I will save a life, therefore that's why I'm rushing to that place."_ he was taken aback by the answer, but his wild imagination must have come to a conclusion you worked with FBI therefore, you shouldn't be messed with.

_"How about you join me for a drink? Of course, once your task is over with, that is."_ he asked but you shook your head.

_"Not that I don't want to accept your offer, but I do not drink. Haven't done it in a couple of years and I need my gray cells to do the work, alcohol may kill them off and I need them functionating fully."_ he nodded he was sure you were saying all this to turn him down, but he realized you sounded really sincere and he saw all the determination in your eyes so he couldn't dismiss this realization that it all may just be true.

“ _Then when was the last time you had a drink?”_ thinking back it was so long ago you hardly remembered when exactly it was.

“ _Probably 12 years ago??”_ he was quite shocked but you soon added.

_"Basically they didn't sell alcohol in the little village I was living in and I hardly wanted to take the risks to brew it myself or more like there was hardly any time to cook properly anyway."_ he nodded mentally deciding not to question you more about this matter. 


	3. Mission Save The World

Of course the useless information about the village which was non existent was made up by your strange brain that wanted to give the man that helped you out some strange excuse, that didn't prevent him from taking his own conclusion how you must have travelled around the world like an FBI agent, probably making a personal ban for yourself to not have a single drop of this amazing drink which you yourself labeled as poison. Realizing you must have been full of state secrets he decided to not pursue this topic any further, afraid you may have stopped speaking to him if he tried to tear out some information which you hardly wanted to share. Yet he was really curious so befriending you was possibly his only option to make you trust him and possibly giving him a nugget on whatever mission you were up on. Yet he couldn't stop wondering why such a skilled agent would not have money, did someone kidnap and locked you out as they may have leaked some information about killing someone? His mind started to go wonders, as you yourself were just staring out the window, the beautiful scenery of a fully functioning city brought you tears to your eyes, while you could feel how sentimental all this made you fell. As trough out those 13 long years, you could finally see a brighter future not just for yourself, but for humanity as whole. Sure the past may not have been as great as you wanted it to be remembered as, yet at least when people somehow managed to escape the manipulation from the system and broke off the chains they could become fully free spreading their beautiful wings and truly becoming happy. But there was nothing of this where you came from, people died for silly reasons that's why you were one of the people that stood against the cruel dictator, that was once known to be one of the biggest and most hardcore Chanyeol's stan around the EXO-L community. Tracing one of the scars that were on your left cheek you managed to imagine what kind of happy future was awaiting your past self once everything would have fallen into its rightful place as you yourself always thought whatever future you ended up within was never meant to be. This is why you decided to make such stupid stunt in the first place as fear was long forgotten and death was the least possible concern for you at the moment. You already felt like dead man walking, if death was coming for you so be it, at least you knew you fought with all your might to the end.  
  
" _Here take this."_ You have been shaken away from your deep thought once the guy's voice reached your ears and you saw him giving you a couple of bucks.  
  
“ _Are you sure?”_ you needed the money you knew it, but you weren’t sure if there would be a day you could repay his kind favor.

“ _I’m sure, you told me you would repay me anyway.”_ he insisted placing the money inside your hands.

“ _Thank you, but I’m not sure I can really repay you for this... to my knowledge I can possibly die today.”_ that was true as you weren’t sure what really awaited you once your deed would be finished.The guy studied your face and realized you were pretty serious, but rather than money something else was bothering him.

 _"But if you know you can die why are you going forward anyway?"_ he already admired you, you were like a superhero to him inside his eyes, after all any other human would have probably stepped back taking their time to decide what they needed to do next, but he could see your judgment was on another level and you hardly had time to lose on beating around the bush when a life was endangered.  
  
_"Because the future is more important."_ that's the only thing you managed to say as you took the money he offered as you shoved it into your pocket.  
  
_"If I survive this, I will pay you back you have my word."_ he just nodded, soon the doors opened and you realized it was your bus station, so storming off soon you found yourself outside waving to the stranger that helped you in need, hardly realizing the little note that rested in your pocket with his number on. Once you caught the next vehicle that would take you to the final destination you managed to discover the note, it said.  
  
_"If you ever need help, contact me."_ you thanked the kind soul with all your heart for his help, those people were hard to find within the next coming years which you found yourself to already live by. Sighting your eyes traced back to all the movements and humans that were passing by, you heard all the sounds which you happened to miss. The laughter, shouts and honking from angry or irritated drivers, children playing. Everything felt so nostalgic as if you were again back in your twenties, where all you ever did was study and take pleasant walks in the parks with your fluffy companion that was long dead. As those memories flashed before your mind, you managed to let one tear slip by, soon an elderly woman came by and she offered a tissue.  
  
_"Did a boyfriend break up with you prepares? Don't worry, with your looks you be able to find another one no problem."_ surely it wasn't the cause but feeling blessed by her presence you showed her a wonderful booming smile. As the lady got to know you fully understood her Korean she tried to set you up on a date with her single son that would need some woman to marry, but you had to turn down the offer, telling her that your heart couldn't manage to meet up another man for a while, now when she herself assumed some asshole broke up with you. Finally getting at your destination you bid her goodbye and suddenly here you were by the arena that was filled with fans. You could hear it all, the EXO just started their performance which meant there was no time to lose. Hearing the distant chanting you could feel how your whole body was filled with adrenaline, it wasn't the time to mope around but actually make some progress to save the world from the terrifying future the time had to offer.   
  



	4. Save The Idol

You were running before even knowing how to get by beyond all the security guards that were making sure no people without tickets wouldn't slip in. Of course, you tried the first possible outcome which was by pursuing charging upfront. Coming up with a clever idea how you lost something from the day before yet they hardly seemed to trust you antics even if you hardly were looking like an underage girl that wanted to sneak inside the EXO concert for free. Sighting you decided the best solution would be somehow finding a back entrance not wanting to argue like middle age women do about their food coupons, so running around like a lost person you were, suddenly you managed to find the back door. You needed a card of a sort and a pin code if it was electronics it was easier for you to fool it than a human being. Taking out your superficial phone and connecting it to the device with just one program everything was set.  
"Checkmate!" you muttered under your breath as you managed to open the heavy doors while making a cute victory dance. Slipping in soon you were met by obstacles, some staff was walking by which made you realize the best action taken possible, would be snitching one of those EXO staff shirts so the people around would know you belonged. Sneaking around like a ninja inside the shadows, you just needed to suppress your survival tactics from knocking someone out, as this were just mere civilians, not an army you needed to stay away from to possibly survive. Going around like this soon you found yourself inside a room, somewhere in the back you managed to steal a glance of one of the shirts you were searching for, sure when you picked it up it had a giant stain of some sort food, but you hardly could complain considering how the time was ticking you by and only minutes were left until the incident would occur. Putting on the massive shirt that was hanging from your shoulders like a bag soon you walked out the corridors, instead of sneaking around like a thief you were storming down the corridors like you belonged, being quite intimating as your eyes were set on one destination it being the technical crew. Asking people around they sure were weirded out because they hardly saw you around before, as a foreigner you were hard to miss, but soon they conclusion lead them to the fact you must have been a new technician employer that took care of all the electric stuff, the way you were addressing people made them wonder whatever you were some new higher up boss, but surely the stain on your t-shirt was questionable to them. Finally reaching your destination you soon started to talk with the people asking around who was taking care of the lights, within just a few minutes you managed to come to a conclusion and your interrogation began, but you tried to do it in a stubble way, without having your cover blown off.  
"Don't you think one of the lights look quite dangerous." you soon hinted at the problem as the guy was quite full of himself assuring you everything has been checked and secured.  
"But I can't help but get anxious-" yet soon a higher up person showed up and he shushed away the man in question to work, giving you quite a questionable look knowing full well you didn't belong to the team. Before he could catch up you scattered away deciding to go backstage in hope someone there would actually listen to your warnings. But upon arriving there you were met by the same response as before and you finally realized only maybe 5 minutes remained until everything would take place. Biting your nails you soon saw the fans, they would probably care, right? Wouldn't they? Swiftly jumping out into the crowd you soon started to chatter up one of the fans, she gave you questionable looks until you pointed out what you came for.  
"Don't you think that looks dangerous... it looks like it could fall any minute now." The fans besides you quieted down as they looked up at the same light that was meant to fall any minute now, unlike the staff anxious to have their idols hit by the thing they started to panic wondering how they should warn their precious idols.  
"Let's make a sign, tell them to run." not only did you guys managed to find a marker inside someone's purse while scribbling on someone's sign forming big letters in Korean which spelled Run, but you guys also spelled run with your jackets for it to really stand out. From EXO's perspective, tho went they saw the sign Suho started to chatter up Chanyeol asking if he had any idea why these fans did it, whatever it was some kind of new meme he must have missed. From the rappers knowledge, he knew none of such so his conclusion was that they were desperately wanting them to sing the Run song, as nothing else came to his mind. That's when he spotted you inside the crowd seeing how you made eye contact with the fool you needed to save soon you pointed your finger at the light that was basically to fall seconds from now, but looking up he didn't saw any danger you tried to warn him about, however he ignored the whole situation muttering something about weird fans. All the girls looked at each other rather gloomy, seeing as their warning didn't come by to their idols they so strongly wanted to protect.  
"I didn't want to do this but it seems like I must." once most of the EXO members scattered away and Chanyeol was the only one truly in danger you jumped up the stage shocking not even EXO but also the guards that weren't quick or flexible enough to stop you. Stretching looking like you mocked the buff guards that were there to have an outlook on crazy fans, soon you started to run towards the man noodle you were meant to save, after throwing the ugly shirt to the side, finding it to be a big hindrance. Thankfully all the other members stood there in shock taken aback by single fans action not really sure whatever they should have taken chase after you. This you thanked for because if they did someone else would for certain get injured. You were so close to him, yet soon you heard a crack which made you do the unbelievable, you leaped in pushing out Chanyeol from danger, as soon you did that the heavy light that just recently was lighting up the stadium fell down, right where Chanyeol was standing. You made sure to even protect him from any falling pieces that came flying, so you felt something heavy hitting your back.   
"When someone tells you to run, fucking run!" you muttered clenching your teeth through the pain.   
  



	5. It's Only The Beginning

Now when the good deed was accomplished you collapsed to the floor avoiding to fall directly on Chanyeol himself shifting more to the left so you could simply collapse on the cold floor, you were flinching from the enormous pain as a piece of some heavy metal must have come loose and it went flying at you both, so you protected the noddle from the direct hit to his face with your mighty back, the awesome warrior you were. Park Chanyeol just sat there in utter shock not really being able to recall what just occurred before his own very eyes. His eyes reflected panic. Soon the music was turned down as the staff came running both to you and fans to make sure no one was hurt. Not only were you hit but also some fans standing beside the stage, but their injuries were minimal at most someone broke a single hand or received a bruise or not too deep scratches being cut by the sharp heavy metals and glass that went flying in each possible direction. That was due to your previous warning so they managed to react and protect their faces. You could hear someone yelling to call an ambulance, yet the only thing you could do was smile as some tears went dripping from your face because of the pain. Why smiling? Because you felt like the task been completed so now there was nothing else you could do besides waiting for you to vanish as you hardly wanted to go back to your own reality where the war was still on

"Are you ok?" you heard a deep voice as finally, the guy beside you managed to shake himself awake. But someone else was already hovering over you.

"Of course she isn't she just took a blow from that metal piece she surely needs medical treatment after this." you only managed to shake your hand a little making him aware you didn't think you needed any of such help, but boy were you wrong.

"What I need is some cream for this heavy bruise and pain killers. Thankfully nothing is broken but I think I may be bleeding just a little... it's merely just a scratch.. I had worse to be honest." It seemed like some medical help came by and they commented.

“It’s not just a scratch, this is going to need sewing.” you hardly were happy to hear those lines leave the woman’s mouth.

"Well then I am left here to die because I hardly have money for medical treatment." you muttered having some of the future inventions that could help your wound recover quickly but considering your wound was on the back where you couldn't reach it was kind of an annoyance. Sighting in defeat some of the EXO members assumed you must have spent all your money on the tickets but they questioned your age because it seemed like you completely forgotten about the simplest of fact being blessed with a baby face so even if you were over 30 its hardly showed on the surface. They were about to question you as you received simple treatment from the woman being bandaged up and all, they had to look away because your shirt fell to the floor and the only item you possessed on top was just a simple bandage that was now drowning in blood.

"None of you is hurt right?" the medical staff asked EXO, yet she hardly waited for an answer as she finished she just quickly stood up and continued.

"We need to make sure to clear a way so the real medical help can come by so can you have an outcheck so one comes around and takes like photos of the poor girl?" They didn't have to ask why they received such a task seeing how you barely had clothes on, this made Lay take off his jacket as he placed it on top of your shoulders. The staff went running and you couldn't do much but thank the kind soul for his kind gesture.

"But how couldn't you have any money, did you spend it on the tickets?" you hardly wanted to move so without any body language you just simply responded with your weak voice.

"No... Just between you and me I'm no ordinary fan, or person for that record. Being on a mission I had to sneak in and I decided to save this noddle from certain death, you are welcome." seeing all those muscles on your body Minseok had to ask.

"So what kind of carrier do you have if you did really snook in." thinking not really bothered by the fact you kept on bleeding you answered.

"Well I don't really have any carrier like you imagine but a path more likely. Even if I explained it to you nobody would believe it-" before you could finish your sentence you felt a familiar heavy presence which immediately gave your brain signals telling you something was smelly and suspicious in this whole situation, sure you never travelled in time before, but changing the past and history should have consequences, or would the time just heal itself. Not even thinking much thru the latter choice you grabbed Chanyeol's collar, surprising everyone else around you, of course, their first reaction was to aid him but because Chanyeol put his trust in you he waved them away probably thinking you must have reacted this way because you were on verge of fainting from lack of blood, but he soon got surprised by your unique question.

"Is there any suspicious looking buff men with terrible glares lurking around, I dunno like a long man with a path on his left eye?" confused and weirded out he looked up and quickly gazing around he found few people that did fit your description perfectly.

"Yea what about them? Also yes there is this man with a path on his left eye." your whole body froze which worried the idol.

"Did they do something horrible to you? Or are they the part of the mission you told about?" you nodded remembering clearly being tortured by this man once, as revenge you took his precious eye away your weapon of choice being a fork.

“This is bad, this is bad...” you started to panic a little your whole body shaking as you realized somehow the dictators army followed you to the past to possibly stop you from rescuing this noddle. But now he was breathing just fine, it meant they managed to cross the time right before when you rescued him.

"It means your life is still in danger." you muttered softly under your breath so only Chanyeol could hear you not the other members. He was about to question you why but the medical care came trying to take you. You knew this would be their best opportunity to accomplish their part probably coming up with a ridiculous story how a seasang fan went crazy because they couldn't have their idol. This whole chaos was dangerous now when the bodyguards were tending to the injured people not having their eyes on EXO. You took a breath in and when they placed you on the stretcher you took hold of Chanyeols wrist taking both him and the medical team by surprise.

“Please come with me, I think you own me for saving your life don’t you think?” he was about to refuse but the evil glint in your eyes made him quite scared, he could seriously see you stabbing him just so he would follow you to the hospital.

“But you can’t.” suddenly Suho let out as you told him.

"You better not stop him, make up a story for your managers that I was scared and needed to hold someones hand I dunno. just let him go with me." The whole EXO were surprised with your threatening voice tone yet only Xiumin and Sehun could sense the serious distress from your side as if the world would go down in Chanyeol didn't follow you so they whispered something to Jumnyeon, which made him sight defeated as he announced.

"We say you had some injuries from the fall where you slid across the floor with her or something." well it sure would have worked now when the idol himself realized the ripped shirt and worn out pants that miraculously didn't tear apart as well.


	6. Protect No Attack

You made the medical team rush with the stretcher thru the flood of fans, not really being considered for your serious condition and your well being, anything to have this noddle safe and protected from the evil men that probably waited for a single chance to come by to strike a knife into his chest, after all getting caught wouldn't have mattered to them considering how brainwashed they were for the dictator, probably hardy considering how life was some much better back in those times, they were just thirsty murderes on spree that lacked any love to fill their empty cold hearts. All this time you held onto his hand dearly, unconsciously scared that any seconds from now on he would change his mind to tend to the injured fans because they were quite an important piece in their glorious carrier. Having an outlook putting up your guard up to the highest degree you hardly paid attention to the male you were protecting, having no clue how his eyes were resting on your body as he mentally thanked the heaves for saving him from certain death. Surely such heroic act made you an quite interesting individual in the idol's eyes, yet his intuition let him know that your appearance on this stage and your timing wasn't just a single coincidence, as if you were an angel from above sent to save his mortal life. As Chanyeol let his thoughts go wonders from the corner of his eyes soon he spotted the men that you previously described as some of them laid their eyes on his figure, starting to move a little bit faster you made sure to cry out in terrible pain to let the medical team know to move a little bit faster, which they did and you thanked that for once you had some none deep thinkers that were more worried about your blood loss and pain rather than being afraid to open the wound a little bit more. The idol could see how the suspicious men keep glaring at him and with such a single stare from their side he could tell they meant no good as if he was the target, not you. As his head started to create speculations about this whole situation soon he witnessed you being pushed into the ambulance, the team let him into the back as well and so you two drove off. Now when he thought about it all the cries suddenly died when you two made it inside, were you really such a bad actor or was he really good at telling this was all just but a spectacle there to make people move a little bit faster. Soon he was shocked when you demanded.

"Put on the signal!" the driver sure listened to your demand but in all honesty, it looked in the rapper's eyes you looked like you could still walk a lot of miles with such an injury, he wasn't sure where this thought came from but he had such a certain feeling. Sighting relived for the first time only then you realized your firm grip on Chanyeol's hand, taking it back you mumbled.

"Sorry just wanted to make sure you didn't escape." he was about to ask why but the doctor on board started to tend to your injuries, because of the high speed he couldn't possibly sew the skin on the road, such task would be left once you reached the hospital. Chanyeol decided to stay quiet as his whole mind started to question why these men seemed to be after his life, he was nothing but just a simple singer. Then who were you exactly? An FBI agent that was supposed to protect him from all the other guys? But it hardly made sense he never did anything to these guys so why was his life on the line to the point you two needed to run out the building? Did those guys have no humanity left, that's why you seemed so distressed when you both were in a public place? He couldn't simply understand that. So, in the end, his conclusion was to simply question you about it. But that's when the other half of him decided to not accept this explanation.

"Come on Chanyeol not everything is about you." he mumbled under his nose. Hearing him you were about to question what he was talking about, but that's when you two reached the destination and hastily you were pulled out Chanyeol following you like a lost puppy. Few moments later you heard someone screaming.

"Hurry! She lost a lot of blood." not even wanting ton extend your neck more you just let things happen, mentally deciding to ask the idol for more favors when they would be done. It hardly took them much to patch you up, lucklily nothing was really demadeg beside the skin, it was just a scrap as you wanted to call it, nothing dangerous but you sure felt a little bit dizzy because of the lack of your blood in the system. Now when you were left alone with Chanyeol you glanced over to him, still laying on your stomach finding it quite uncomfortable at this point.

"Now can you close the door?" the male nodded not really being aware of your intentions, soon when you were sure no one would listen in on you decided to ask for the important favor.

"Take these, cut the tread take it out and place this machine on my back." Chanyeol's eyes only reflected pure shock when he heard you say something so crazy.

"Are you kidding me? They just patched up your back and you want me to destroy their work?" you nodded not having time for this silly fight as you knew what you were doing, your invention was so much useful than the old methods, that such an obvious thing for you but the idol didn't seem to agree. Seeing this confident look in your eyes he decided to obligate but warned you about possibly of fighting by seeing more blood especially now when he was supposed to be the cause. He bit his lower lip taking a deep reassuring breath, mumbling under his breath some gibberish prayers.

"Can you be any slower?" you asked annoyed with a sarcastic undertone which made the idol reach out with the scissors once he slid away from the bandage from your back, he saw any possible shape of blood, dried and liquid one that was now pouring more fluently when he cut through the first stitch. He decided to become faster having all the hope for your strange machine that you yourself trusted with your life. Pointing the strange golden light his breath was taken away upon the spectacle which he was blessed to witness, your back started to patch itself up a little bit slowly, as some of the blood went back inside where it belongs meaning into the body. Chanyeol just stood there starstruck, while a miracle occurred before his eyes. It felt like pure magic spectacle was shown for his eyes to see, 10 minutes in and there was no single scratch beside the dried blood that was there from before. He gasped tracing his long fingers on your bare back wanting to see if that wasn't just a mare silly illusions that tricked his eyes.

"So now when this is done, I must ask you for another favor." The idol quickly retreated his hands as you suddenly pulled one spare shirt from your purse, putting it on you soon stood up feeling a little bit dizzy which caused the man before you take a grip of your arm as he was afraid you would fall.

"Thanks." you muttered, he was sure shocked to see a much softer side from your side, after all in the past half an hour if not more he could only hear your threatening and cold voice.

"As you see this is my single possession, besides the mighty box but that is another story." the rapper glanced at your single purse which been hanging from your shoulder this whole time.

"I have no money on me so I was wondering if you could offer me food and some money, and I be good off further on the road." the idol hasty agreed his only thought was to get to know you better, so he could get to hear what exactly you were doing in the concert hall. What was your purpose to sneak inside? Soon his thoughts were disturbed when he heard a loud growl coming from your stomach that was basically screaming for some decent food, his first reaction was to look up at you which made you a tad embarrassed so you looked away.

"Lemme ask my friends for some help." he muttered not wanting to go out with those ripped up clothes.

 


End file.
